I Care About You
by alicehatter239
Summary: Tony Stark really does care about other people, and he wants to make sure Bruce knows that. Tony/Bruce slash!


_I don't think I can handle this._

Bruce Banner pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was sick of these unwanted thoughts. These thoughts that infiltrated his mind at random times were now becoming more frequent. They always showed up when Tony was around, considering they were _about_ Tony.

Bruce had noticed that everything about Tony made his heart pound. A fluttery feeling coursed its way through his body when he thought about him, and he would become slightly light headed. He didn't dislike the feeling… In fact, he loved it. He loved the way that Tony made him feel. The only reason he was frustrated with it at all was because he didn't know how to deal with something like that. He'd never felt like this toward another man before. Tony was his friend -his _best_ friend- and he didn't want to ruin that, _especially_ with them living in the same building.

_Keep it together, Bruce!_

The doctor snapped his eyes shut. This was all too confusing for him and it didn't help that it also pissed him off. He'd been keeping it in for quite some time now, and apparently, the other guy wanted out.

Bruce didn't want this.

"Once again, _huge_ fan of the whole rage monster thing," Tony Stark smirked and looked at the frustrated Bruce Banner sitting on the floor in front of him. Bruce had his hands clutched to the sides of his head, his legs crossed and his back hunching over them, while his eyes squeezed shut.

"You really think talking about it is going to snap me _out_ of it?" Bruce hissed angrily. He flashed his eyes up at Tony, who noticed that they were rapidly turning green.

"No," Tony chuckled. "But I'm just saying, if you _do_ Hulk-out on me in a minute, I'm not going to hold it against you. I won't be scared, and I especially won't be mad. In fact, I think it's pretty damn awesome that you can turn into something like that." Bruce opened his mouth and struggled to say something, but Tony held up his hand. "Let me finish. Whether you know it or not, I've always found the Hulk to be amazing. I love almost everything about the Hulk. I love that he can smash anything he wants to, I love that he's basically indestructible, hell, I love that he's _green_…and I love that he saved my life." Tony knelt down in front of Bruce, becoming eye level with him. "What I don't like about him… is that you don't want him. He's there against your will. I hate that he terrifies you, that he makes you want to kill yourself. Bruce, listen to me. If the Hulk hadn't been around for the fight with Loki, we never would have had a chance. We would have been fucked from the start. I know you hate the Hulk, and I hate him for making you miserable, but he saved my life, and millions of others. You'll be okay."

Tony smiled softly when he saw that Bruce was calming down. His breathing went from being labored and ragged to normal and soft, and his eyes returned to their original color. He removed his shaking hands from his head and stared up at Tony.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why, what?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you tell me all of that?" Bruce shook his head in confusion.

Tony sighed. "Bruce, get ready for the biggest shock of your life, but I actually care about people other than myself. I may not be very good at showing it, but I do. And…I especially care about you." Tony said it as if it were no big deal, while Bruce stared at him with wide eyes.

"About _me_?" Bruce breathed.

"Yes," Tony replied quickly. "Now, you want to tell me why you were Hulking-out?" The doctor blinked in surprise at the sudden change of topic.

"I… was just a bit more frustrated then usual. There are a lot of things on my mind right now." Bruce stood up with Tony, stumbling from the rush of blood to his head. Tony caught his by the arm, his strong, firm hold yanking him back up. The only thing that did, however, was cause Bruce to fall forward, his face landing on Tony's chest. Tony ground his teeth together, holding his breath when Bruce's face rested on his chest. Bruce muttered a muffled, "sorry" and then pushed his face off of Tony.

"You alright, Brucey?" Tony laughed, putting his hands on both sides of the flustered doctor's face. Bruce smiled weakly, his face a bright shade of red and his eyes scanning Tony's. He hadn't realized that his own hands were still on Tony's shoulders. When he did, though, instead of pulling them away, he began to slide them up Tony's neck, resting them on the back of it. Tony held his breath once again, his heart pounding faster than ever.

_Shut up!_ Tony thought angrily toward his heart, _I'm acting like a stupid school girl. Keep your cool, Stark…_

Then, all rational thoughts scattered from his mind as their faces began to inch closer to one another. Neither of them knew what was happening or if they should stop it. It didn't seem right to stop it. It wasn't until their lips touched that the full realization of what was happening hit them. Bruce gasped and Tony sighed, both of them closing their eyes to the sensations coursing through them.

Doors opened, shocked gasps were heard, and questions were asked all at once. The other Avengers didn't know what to make of this sight before them.

But as Bruce curled his fingers through Tony's hair while the other man pressed their bodies closer together, they both only had one coherent thought crossing their minds.

_Thank God..._

**Um. What is this I don't even.**

**I'm sorry. This was horrible. It was written in the middle of my Biology class out of boredom and my new obsession for the Avengers movie. I love this movie with a burning passion. And this pairing *shudders* I LOVE IT. There was so much bromance going on between them in this movie, in my opinion. But since they are not an actual couple in the movie, I must say, they are the BEST science bros EVAR!**

**So yeah! I hope you enjoyed my terrible little oneshot!**

**Remember the three R's!**

**Read, Review, and Recycle!**


End file.
